El sueño de Daenys Targaryen
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Daenys Targaryen sueña con la destrucción de Valyria. Doce años después, la capital del Feudo Franco esta en ruinas. Este fic participa del Amigo Invisible Navideño del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Regalo para Mile (Sadie Mapes).


**El sueño de Daenys Targaryen**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, así como los personajes, las tramas y lugares, son propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Amigo Invisible Navideño del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

Mi amigo invisible es**_ Mile (Sadie Mapes). _**Aprovecho para desearte Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz Navidad. Es tu primera petición: algo sobre la época antigua. Trata sobre la Maldición de Valyria. Debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre esa época y deseo que el fic se parezca en algo a lo que tenías pensado a la hora de hacer la petición. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo escribiéndolo y si no te gusta, perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo. ¡Aquí está mi primer regalo!

* * *

— ¡Gaemon, despierta!

Daenys acercó sus manos al rostro de su esposo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gaemon había muerto horas antes cuando uno de los escombros cayó sobre su cabeza, provocándole una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

Daenys corrió por los corredores con el objetivo de llegar hasta los aposentos de su padre pero el enorme charco de color carmesí que asomaba por debajo de la puerta, le hizo pensar que él ya se encontraba con Gaemon. Los estruendos que provocaba el material chocando contra el suelo, no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de Daenys.

El pánico comenzó a asomar en sus ojos violáceos y lo único que atino a hacer fue salir del castillo. El olor pestilente de los cadáveres en descomposición le penetró las fosas nasales y tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para seguir adelante. Daenys miró hacía atrás y contempló horrorizada como el castillo que había sido su hogar durante tantos años, comenzaba a derrumbarse antes sus ojos.

Llamaradas de vivos colores nacieron desde los escombros y comenzaron a tragarse todo a su paso. Daenys nuevamente comenzó a correr, tratando de escapar de aquel fuego maldito que amenazaba con reducirla a cenizas.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies y fue testigo de como poco a poco, la tierra comenzó a fragmentarse.

Ella creía que todo estaba perdido pero la Maldición de Valyria no hacía más que comenzar.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

Daenys Targaryen despierta con el corazón bombeando sangre dentro de su pecho al ritmo de un tambor. En sus labios puede degustar el sabor salado del sudor. Las manos le tiemblan de forma incontrolable.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta su esposo Gaemon. Daenys se moja los labios con un poco de agua para poder hablar.

—Tuve un sueño —dice con tranquilidad, su respiración vuelve a la normalidad—, el mismo sueño que vengo teniendo hace varias noches.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —interroga y su voz suena más ruda de lo que Daenys quiere.

—No lo creí prudente —contesta y aprieta las delicadas mantas con fuerza—, el sueño no estaba completo.

Gaemon aprieta los dientes y frunce el ceño. Desde hace varias lunas, su hermana viene soñando con determinados sucesos que terminan teniendo lugar de una u otra forma.

Cuando Daenys sueña, es señal de que algo terrible esta por suceder.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

Aenar Targaryen se masajea las sienes con fuerza. No cuenta con muchos años pero su cabello dorado comienza a estar interrumpido por mechones blancos.

—Daenys, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste en tu sueño?

Daenys traga saliva antes de comenzar a hablar.

—El techo y las paredes del castillo se estaban cayendo. Todos estaban muertos.

— ¿Todos? —interrumpe Gaemon y Daenys asiente con la cabeza.

—Las calles parecían un tiradero de cadáveres —continúa contando ella—. El castillo se derrumbaba y de sus escombros comenzaban a brotar llamas de fuego maldito. Todo ardió, el suelo tembló y todo acabó.

Aenar comparte una mirada de preocupación con su hijo Gaemon. Los dos saben que significa. La pregunta es, ¿Daenys sabe lo que significa?

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? —la pregunta proviene de Daenys.

—Nos marcharemos de Valyria antes que la ciudad sea devastada. —responde Aenar.

Daenys sabe que no puede controlar sus sueños y la idea de abandonar el castillo que tantos años sirvió como su hogar, le aterra. Son demasiados recuerdos que dejar atrás.

—Pocas serán las familias que nos seguirán —comenta Gaemon—. Verán nuestra marcha como una debilidad. Seremos tratados con burla.

—Aquellos que hablaron con la verdad cuando nos juraron lealtad, marcharán con nosotros a donde decidamos ir —asegura su padre—. Los traidores permanecerán aquí y sucumbirán con la ciudad.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

Doce años transcurrieron desde que Daenys Targaryen tuvo aquel sueño profético en que vaticinó la destrucción de Valyria. Su padre Aenar tomó la decisión de asentarse en Rocadragón, junto a los cinco dragones que poseían.

—Alas negras, palabras negras —recita su hermano y esposo, Daenys sabe que un cuervo ha llegado con un mensaje—.

Daenys desenrolla el pergamino y sus ojos violáceos se abren como dos platos al leer el mensaje.

—Velos y Ghozai ya no existen. Una ola de trescientos pies de altura golpeó la Isla de los Cedros —comenta Gaemon—. Todo esta destruido, al igual que Valyria.

El Feudo Franco de Valyria no volvió a ser lo mismo luego del exilio de los Targaryen pero con la catástrofe, terminó por desaparecer del mapa.

—Siento lástima por esas familias que perecieron —atina a decir Daenys—.

—Pues yo no les tengo lástima —responde Gaemon—, les advertimos y ellos no quisieron escuchar. Ahora asumen las consecuencias de sus actos.

Daenys se queda pensativa por breves segundos.

—A partir de ahora, haré que escriban mis visiones en un libro que llamaré _Señales y Portentos_.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

Pocas eran las personas que se atreven a acercarse a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la gran Valyria, la capital del Feudo Franco. Corren los rumores de que la zona esta poseída por demonios hambrientos que esperan la llegada de algún visitante para deborar su alma. También existen las personas que acuden al lugar con la esperanza de conocer las antiguas artes de Valyria para trabajar el acero y construir fortaleza como las que alguna vez existieron allí.


End file.
